Fighting Hate, Fighting Love
by KazeGirl240
Summary: 15 year old Dae Kim, GaWoon's adopted cousin with a...different past, comes to live with him...but what happens when she goes to the same school as GaWoon, and meets everyone? Hmmm fights, misunderstandings, and romance!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! tee hee. I've had this fanfic on since a few years ago. And since I don't have the time to make any new ones on quizilla it would be easier for me to post it and update easier if it was on ;; thank you all my loyal fans! Enjoy! XD

**FYI: this is will be in a different person then it was on QUIZILLA! And I DO NOT own Kill Me Kiss Me!**

_Background story:_

OK well the main character is Dae Kim but it the name Kim isn't really her last name. (Keep reading to see why). This kick ass heroine is at the age of 16, and lives in South Korea with her cousin Ga-Woon and his family (keep reading! XD). She has mid-length brown hair and hazel eyes to compliment them. (Both features are natural) Her original life was short and not really memorable since her parents died when she was young. So in another term, she doesn't know who her real family is or even her original last name. Being alone and distant from others, she didn't want to be put in an orphanage so Dae ran away from the police and orphan collectors on the day she lost her parents. Dae had no home or money, so she ran to some church one day where they pitied her and took her in and gave shelter, food, clothing, and even education at the coming age of 5. Even then she wouldn't open up to many people. At the age of ten, Dae was adopted by one of Ga-Woon Kim's (Why Dae's last name is now, Kim) relatives. They were very kind to her and cared a lot about her happiness and well being even though she wouldn't talk much. Dae and Ga-Woon lived in different cities, so they didn't see each other much. But on her 15th birthday, Ga-woon's aunt sent Dae to live with Ga-Woon because her mother had to move to England and wanted Dae to stay in Korea. Before she moved in with Ga-Woon and his family, the brunette went to an all girls' school, and since there were no boys there, Dae was rated most "tomboyish" by the student body. Now that she's living with Ga-Woon, she'll have to get use to going to Pure Water High (Ga-woon's and Jung-Woo's school.) If you haven't read Kill Me Kiss Me before then I suggest you read it because I'm not giving any explanations. Sorry it's just that I'm getting tired of explaining things because I suck at it. Anyways hope you like this fanfic!

_Story Starts:_

- FLASHBACK to a Few Years Ago – A small girl at the age of 13 was in the middle of an alley, getting bullied by a local street gang of 15 year olds. The rain was pouring down hard and lightning was piercing the sky. The girl was being thrashed into a brick wall. The gang wanted her money but being stubborn, she didn't give it up that easily, so the thugs beated her down into a pulp. This went on for an hour or so. Just as she was about to be finished off, a dark urge of vengeance and hate began to erupt. Anger and hatred filled her pure mind like black clouds over the skies. That's when she lost it, her mind went into darkness, and had no sense of control...The real light in her won't remember exactly what she did, but by the time she regained her fuzzy vision, she saw the sight of five guys on the ground nearly close to death…some unconscious. The thugs were having trouble breathing, or just panting for air. Blood was dripping from the girl's small arms and hands, she soon sensed someone holding her back. Turning her head, she saw it was her dearest cousin; it was Ga-Woon holding her back, restraining her arms from behind to not let her move. He was telling the small child to stop over and over as calmly as possible. As the evening sky shatter with the sound of pounding rain and the bursting thunder over the girl's body she soon fainted completely. - END OF FLASHBACK -

"Dae, Dae! Get up!" shouted a voice. The teen brunette's eyes shot open to see her black haired cousin shaking her. Ga-Woon was by her side yelling for her to get up. As a result, by reflex Dae threw a punch at Ga-Woon's face for him to back off.

"Come on Dae! Get ready! Today is your first day at school and I personally don't want to baby sit!" after a hit or two on your head as payback, and extra shouts, Ga-Woon finally left Dae's room for her to get ready.

After the door shut, the 5'3 teen got up from the messy bed with her body aching from being tired. With in a couple of minutes, she some how made it into the bathroom and took a shower from laziness. After getting dressed she brushed her hair and left it down, and did the remaining morning procedures. Dae took a look in the mirror, she had the boy's uniform on…well at least the pants. She hated skirts so she burned them on the day she got it. As she walked out of the bathroom, she thought about her dream flashbacks and what happened. Dae usually never have dreams, so it was sort of a surprise. After she slipped on her shoes she picked up her book back and walked out of her room. Dae saw Ga-Woon outside waiting for her, leaning against the wall.

"Want any breakfast before we go?" he said not turning his head to face her.

"No," the 15 year old responded, irritably I might add.

Ga-Woon and Dae both headed down stairs and out the door. Since Dae was new to the area, Ga-Woon was the only one who knew the way to school, so she followed him from behind. He went through a park taking his time on purpose. Under her breath she murmured on how she would get revenge on Ga-Woon sooner or later. The two relatives have been walking for a while but then Ga-Woon stopped, making Dae run into Ga-Woon from being tired before.

"Hey," spoke Ga-Woon to some one in front. Dae stood on her tippy toes over Ga-Woon's shoulder to see who he was talking to. As a result she saw a guy and since it was the one and only Kun Kang, Dae fell over in shock…sorta. She was embarrassed to look at him since she tripped just by doing that, let talk to him so she stood there quiet, blushing lightly. After a few minutes, Ga-Woon said,

"Come on Dae, let's go." Ga-Woon and Kun start to walk off ahead of you.

"Ok." She said a little over a whisper. Since Ga-woon's motorcycle was busted from Dae's little event Dae and the two boys had to walk for a few blocks to school.

"Nyahhh…I shouldn't have took Ga-Woon's bike and drove to the park yesterday…sighs that way I wouldn't have crashed into that tree.." thought Dae. With in a few minutes the three of them got to school with minutes to spare before the bell rang. Through the whole walk only Ga-Woon and Kun talked about updates on street gangs leaving Dae silent and out of the conversation.

"Dae, go to the front office to get your schedule. The office is just down the hall, take a right." Ga-Woon said.

"But Ga-Woon how will I get to class?" asked Dae.

"Get a map of the school or something. Ask some one. I have to get some business to take care of." With that Ga-Woon and Kun took off down the opposite hall the three came in. So Dae was one again… left alone.

"Damn it Ga-Woon! Why do you always have to ditch me!" she thought irritated. Dae brushed off that thought and headed to the front office to get her books and schedule.

"Hello young lady…are you looking for your books and schedule?" asked the middle aged women behind the front office. Dae nodded. The lady took a look at the missed matched uniform then looked back at Dae.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Dae Kim." Little quiet Dae responded. The lady went to the backroom but soon came back with a piece of paper in her hand and about 4 text books in the other and handed the things to Dae.

"Thank you." Dae said. She left after getting directions to class 2-B.Dae was soon in front of the class room door. She could hear the teacher teach and shout at the students. Dae slid the door open and walked inside. The teacher looked directly at Dae with a frustrated look.

"Yes?" she asks. She handed her the student information that came with her books and schedule. The teacher took it and motioned Dae to come in.

"Class we have a new student today." You looked upon the students to see Ga-Woon in it!

"Class I want you to meet Dae Kim." as soon as the teacher said 'Kim' the students all turned to Ga-Woon. Like ants, they surrounded him and started to attack him with questions like, "Are you guys related?" and etc. For Dae, it got annoying and weird. The teacher told you to sit next to the boy who wasn't asking Ga-Woon questions, he actually had a bored and content look on his face. As Dae started to walk down the rows of desks to her seat, whispers about her and Ga-Woon were starting to fall among the class but she brushed that off and sat next to the silent boy. The teacher tried to tell the class to settle down and go back to their seats. Every one was either looking at Dae or Ga-Woon lost in their own questions. The teacher just resumed class just as it was before. Except for the fact that even more gossip was spreading, talking about Dae. The first four classes flew by quickly so now it was now time for lunch. The bell rang repeatedly, and the army of students stood up all together and took off into the hall. Dae apparently has almost all of her classes with her cousin, so when she stood up she went over to Ga-Woon and asked him where she was suppose to go next.

"Just stay in here till lunch is over or go downstairs to get food or something. I got to go call someone," Ga-Woon took off just like the other students into the hall with Kun by his side. (Oh yeah he's in a few of Dae's classes too.) The new student went down the hall to a vending machine to get bread and headed back to the class room. There were some people there but not a lot. As Dae went back to her desk she opened the wrapper and took a bite out of her bread as she turned on some music that rang into her cordless headphones that looks similar to a head band. By half way through lunch period Dae noticed that the silent boy who was next to her. He didn't eat or do much. Just read a magazine. Suddenly shout shot out in the classroom. Dae lowered the head phones for a moment and turned around to see a girl with short brown hair with glasses and a couple of girls behind her. Like a group of one, they all came up to the silent boy next besides Dae and started to take pictures of him and ask him questions about his hobbies, favorites, and etc. They noticed Dae moments later next to the mute boy and looked at Dae. The leader of the pack, the one with glasses, greeted her.

"Hi! My name is Miju. Leader of the Pretty Boy Fan club!" she said with pride

"Hello, name's Dae Kim." she responded. When they heard Dae's last name; they stood there frozen as if they had seen a ghost.

"S-s-so you're the girl everyone is talking about..." said the girl with brown pony tails.

"Yeah!" said Miju "Is it really true? That you're Ga-Woon's sister?"

"Sister...? raises eyebrow Yeah right, I'm his cousin." You said.

They all responded in a clueless, "oh…" while some just turned their attention back to the silent one.

Miju said, "Well since you're new I might as well tell you the most important rules. You are not allowed to be with or date the pretty boys!" she said as she gave a huge grin. "Like our little Jung-Woo there," she pointed to the silent boy. (kazegirl240- so you, the reader, now know his name is Jung-Woo.) Then she handed you their 'Pretty Boy Fan club' newsletter,

"Here's the list of the guys that you are to stay away from." Dae looked at the newsletter and took a glance list. She was laughing in her head how Ga-Woon was considered a "_pretty_" boy. Dae took the newsletter and read the front Headlines. She was surprisingly shocked at what she saw what the news was all about. It read in big text. "**PRETTY BOYS FINALLY KISS!**" Scanning through the article and started at the picture by it. It was a picture of Jung-Woo **_KISSING_** Ga-Woon! Then she went through the rest of the newsletter.

"So what do you think of our_ beautiful_ work?" Miju asked, waiting for the calm Dae to praise her. She had that weird gleam in her eyes that called out "Um…I think we need another straight jacket here," Dae looked at her and then at the news letter.

With in a matter of seconds, Dae took the newsletter and torn it into half.

"You guys are so hypocrite and pathetic!" the little clique looked at Dae as if she was c-r-a-z-y! Dae shrugged it off and calmly sat back down at her desk and continued to listen to her music again and eat what she would call a lunch. This made Miju pissed off. Her cheeks were blazing with red; she walked out the door with hate burning in her eyes. All in all Dae was calm about it, and in a way, indifferent. She put head down onto her desk top listening to some of her music. From behind someone tapped on Dae's shoulder.

"Yes?" Dae said as she lifted her head up to see who it was. It was one of the girls from the so called _'Pretty Boy Fan club'_, the one with the long pig tails.

"What's your problem?" she asked Dae with a tone that wasn't so pleasent.

"What?" Dae replied in a calm tone.

"How dare you tear my friends pride in half!" she said.

Dae stood up face to face to her and said, "Well it's my opinion on her oh so messed up _'Pretty Boy fan club'_! I mean like come on. Do you guys have any sanity on taking pictures and making fake ones? First of all it's not your opinion to decide to make pictures tell people that Jung-Woo over there points to Jung-Woo, is gay with my cousin Ga-Woon. I mean Ga-Woon has a girl friend!" With that the pony tail girl slapped Dae right across the face.

"That should teach you a lesson. And remember my name is Que-Min!" she took off raging out of the class room. Dae felt the urge to chase after her. Dae isn't the type to let some dimwitted broad get away with that. When she did try to chase after Que-Min she apparently ran into Ga-Woon.

"Why are you running out in such a rush?" he asked in curiosity.

"Lets just say I'm after a little revenge." with a dangerous spark in Dae's burning hazel eyes. When she tried to run past him he held her collar on the back of the shirt, not allowing her to get away.

"Stop getting into these stupid fights." commanded Ga-Woon

"What about you? You were the one I saw fighting random gangsters when you were 14!" shouted Dae

"Just shut up Dae!" he shouted in aggravation. "You're getting more annoying by the day," Dae was in some way affected by that comment…usually she and Ga-Woon would get along…but she was getting older and more anti-social then a few years ago at the incident. But Dae calmed down enough to go back to her desk with out a tantrum. She went back to finishing her bread and music till lunch ended and class would start again.

The school day goes by and nothing really happens except people pointing and staring in every class at Dae and some of the _'Pretty Boy fan club'_ girls that were in her class were giving her a 'oh so scary' glare once in a while. It's after school now and Dae got up from her desk, collected her things and soon headed down stairs and towards the front doors where Dae waited for Ga-Woon. A few minutes pass and the annoying group of girls, led by Miju, strutted past Dae with a look that made them act so high and mighty. Dae gave a menacing glare at Miju and Que-Min. They were surprised by how the color in Dae's eyes started to darken but tried to ignore it. Dae sighed and decided to walk to the front gates and wait for Ga-Woon there. As she walked down the steps that led from the school doors to the court yard, she tripped. But by surprise she didn't feet the cement walk way graze her cheek when she landed…but a body! She opened her eyes to see that she fell on some one who was walking in front of her. At that moment, she was a few inches from Jung-Woo's face!

End of Chapter - Ending it here! So what do you guys think? I think this was one of my best I have created so far. There's more to come. For - Kill Me, Kiss Me - Review about this later:D What do you think of this so far? Thank you for taking the time to read this! Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! I decided to get part 2 done today hope you like it!

**FYI: this is will be in a different person then it was on QUIZILLA! And I DO NOT own Kill Me Kiss Me!**

_Story Starts:_

Jung-Woo's expression was still calm in the aftermath of Dae falling on him. His eyes did show a bit of surprise but his face stood expressionless. When Jung-Woo's eyes caught Dae's, she couldn't help the sudden urge to stare back. But by realizing the situation, Dae snapped out of it and was blushing. She never did blush before but she felt her cheeks rising in temperature by every passing millisecond.

"Can you get off of me?" the feminine looking boy said with a mono tone. Dae quickly got off of Jung-Woo and stood up. Dae offered her hand to Jung-Woo but he got up on his own.

"Sorry," Dae said quietly, almost stuttering. He didn't answer, just walked away after picking up his book bag.

"Wow…he's so talkative." Dae thought in a sarcastic tone.

Dae ignored everyone that was staring at her and gossiping and picked up her fallen book bag. When she turned around, she saw a very angered Miju whose cheeks are burning a flame red.

"Who do you think you are?" she shouted out loud. This time Dae really thought she saw fire burn rage like a storm in her eyes.

"Hmm?" Dae replied, acting like she just noticed Miju's impulsive shouting. Miju glared fires and daggers at Dae even more but it didn't scare her as much as the first time, but all this attention from the student body was really irritable.

"You are such a slut! To think that falling on Jung-Woo will get you any where!" she shouted once more. Practically half the school was in the courtyard staring at Dae and Miju, either gossiping or trying to find out what was going on. Dae hated attention, but not many noticed her fists clench tightly, making her knuckles pale white by the minute.

"You know what? You really got to get a life of you own and stop living in your head with messed up fantasies!" Dae retorted. Now her calm composure was disintegrated by her hate for the annoying fan girl.

"How dare you say that!" it came from another voice next to Dae...When she turned around she saw Que-Min.

"Great…and ever more annoying girl…" Dae thought.

"Feh, you need to learn how to get over things! She was the one saying things that aren't true." Dae spoke, in a serious and average talking tone as she pointed at Miju. With that Que-Min slapped Dae across the face again, on the same cheek! Every one around the three were watching in utter shock, some even cheered or booed. Dae's fists now had the potential to bleed from her nails digging into her palm. Just as Dae was about to land a punch right in Que-Min's the face with such speed that no one saw it coming, someone had a grasp on Dae's wrist and held it hand back.

"I told you to stop getting into fights Dae!" Ga-Woon shouted. He sounded almost mature, like an adult which really shocked Dae a little.

"Why do you always insist on doing this? They insulted me and slapped me! And you expect for me to be calm about it!" said Dae, raising her voice for every word.

"Come on Dae, we're going home." Ga-Woon started walking to the front gate with a stressed gaze and grip on Dae's wrist, all this time Kun was behind Ga-Woon, so naturally he followed his closest friend.

"HAHA! Even your own cousin had to protect you!" shouted Miju with cockiness in her voice.

"If you think you're so tough then meet me at the park off Demon's Lane in 20 minutes. That'll be enough time for you to cry to your mommy!" shouted Que-Min. Now Que-Min had struck a very dangerous cord…bits of blood tickle down Dae's fists.

"Fine I'll be there. But just hope your grave has been dug…" she said in a cold and heartless tone. After minutes of walking in silence, Dae heard some one shouting Ga-Woon's name.

"Ga-Woon!" shouted a girl's voice.

Dae looked up from her stare at the ground to see a person that looked very identical to Jung-Woo, except _she_ was wearing a girl's uniform and had her hair tied up into tiny pig tales that went up and sideways.

"Hey Tae!" greeted Ga-Woon, hugging the girl Tae with happiness and cheerfulness.

"Hmph, guess that cheered him up," Dae thought. They were hugging each other like they were gone from each other for years.

Dae's expression was crossed between relief about not dealing with her cousin's bad attitude, and annoyed by the "lovey dovey" moment.

"Ok love birds, I assume that's your girlfriend Ga-Woon?" Dae asked. Even though Dae knew Ga-Woon had a girlfriend, she never met her before, nor seen pictures of her. It was obvious that neither Ga-Woon nor Tae, notice that Dae was standing with Kun, staring at the couple talk about mindless chit chat. They both turned to Dae after a few seconds with Ga-Woon having a face that said oh-sorry-I-forgot-your-there look planted on his face, while Tae's said, oh-who-is-this.

"Oh um, Dae this is Tae Yeon Im, my uh…uh..." Ga-Woon was getting giddy and embarrassed to actually say it, so you said it for him,

"Girlfriend, kind of figured."

"Hi! Nice to meet you Dae, you must be Ga-Woon's cousin right?" she said politely while held out her hand to shake. Dae took her hand and shook without saying anything.

Dae turned to see Ga-Woon all happy that she was getting along with Tae. Even at this somewhat cheery moment Dae's eyes are retched with hidden anger that Ga-Woon didn't let her do whatever she wanted, so when he turned to Tae and talking to her, Dae took the shot and kicked him right in the shin.

"Damn it! Dae what are you thinking!" he said holding his leg hopping on one leg around.

"I'll do whatever I want for today. I'll see you at home!" Dae declared as she took off running to the park to meet Que-Min.

"I'll kill her when she gets home!" Ga-Woon said annoyed and irritated by his cousin's rebellious behavior.

"What did you do to her?" asked Kun as he leaned against a wall ignoring everything except the conversation, oh and his cigarette that he lit up moments ago.

"What happened?" asked Tae a little lost on what's happening.

"She's just mad at Ga-Woon over there..." said Kun taking a puff of the cigarette.

"Yeah, she tried to get into fights with Que-Min." came in Ga-Woon.

"Oh. I see. The one who had a picture of you and Jung (a/n - short for Jung-Woo) kissing Ga-Woon!" said Tae with a bubbly expression.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't bring that up!" shouted Ga-Woon.

After calming down a bit he said, "But the thing is she can't fight. I mean she can, but...she has some problems from the past...My aunt, who took care of Dae, said Dae had an alter ego who's one hell of a deadly fighter. I think it was called Hyun-Ki."

"Ummm… I still don't get it?" asked Tae.

"It's another side of her she doesn't know about or remember…Like a spilt personality. It's like a fighting machine. She took down one of the worst gangs in southern Korea with out hesitation or a drop of sweat on her."

"So you have to protect her..." added Kun, putting it all together.

"Yeah, the only way for her to stop is to hold her from behind, where her pressure points are. Her dark side broke out two or three years ago when Hyun-Ki shows up Dae forgets what's happening and is locked away in the darkness of her own mind." Ga-Woon explained some more.

"So what do we do?" asked Tae.

"Go after her." said Kun, "I over heard Dae and Que-Min going to the park and fight."

"Why didn't you bring that up earlier?" exclaimed Ga-Woon.

"Because you were in a rush to meet Tae after school," answered Kun as he breathed out the smoke.

"…damn…why does Dae always have to run off like this…" thought Ga-Woon as the other two try to figure out what to do.

"So let's go get her!" shouted Tae, full of determination.

"We have to stop her before Hyun-Ki comes out," said Kun. Ga-Woon nodded as every one took off to find Dae.

Dae ran as fast as her legs could take her till she had finally arrived at the park. She didn't have any fear or doubts in her. Dae walked down the paved side walk to find Que-Min waiting by the swings.

"So you did show up." she said with over confidence.

"As if I would ever miss this," Dae said as the smirk on her face was growing, "let's get this over with.". Dae tossed her book bag to the side and took her fighting stance.

Que-Min got into her fighting stances as well. The wind blew for a moment before the two girls took off in great speed with fists ready to punch. The black haired girl took the first few punches out of Dae.

"Her punches will slow down, I don't think she'll kick with a skirt on since there are some people around…playing the defense card would be best for now," Dae said to her self in her head. Strategy always helped her win fights, hopefully it'll help again. The fighting spree that Que-Min was giving lasted for ten minutes before she found a chance to give Dae a sample of her round house kick right to the side, making Dae fall instantly to the floor. Dae landed on her knees and did a back flip to avoid Que-Min's prepared punch to the face.

"Why does my body ache all of a sudden..?" thought Dae. Her breaths were getting shorter and she barely did any damage to Que-Min.

"Aww, is the little girl tired already?" taunted Que-Min. Dae growled and stood up ignoring her body's silent cries for help. Soon Dae and Que-Min started to fight, with Dae bring payback to Que-Min.

What Dae didn't know was that many unknown scars around her body started to relive pain, taking a large toll on her fighting. Blood start to trinkle down from Dae's lips while Que-Min barely had a scratch on her. Dae's adrenaline was wearing thin and it was getting harder to concentrate on Que-Min's movement.

"Why is this happening…? I never remembered getting these injuries…" Dae was trying hard on how to concentrate on her opponent but her body can't take the past injuries. Dae started to run and give the fake out kick and punch combo but failed as Que-Min kicked Dae in the same spot as before, making Dae fall back a couple of yards away from Que-Min. The Brunette wanted to avoid contact with Que-Min just long enough to stand up and regain what was left of her strength.

"I will never give up on a fight…not to someone like that fan girl follower…just a little longer…" Dae's courage still burned while her strength turned to ash in the wind. Dae slowly got back up as she held her hand on the side, flinching as Dae felt the pain shoot through several times. Que-Min felt Dae's body was in so much pain that Dae was close to losing consciousness. Running at top speed, Que-Min had her fist ready to land on Dae's stomach once more to finish the fight. Dae's hand started to shake…with fear? No…it was something else…her injuries started to become numb…and her head ached with something she did not know of. As Que-Min's attack started to approach, Dae's mind started to fade into an instant sleep. With in mere seconds, Que-Min had landed on the ground.

"W-what?" she stuttered in confusion. She was sure she would of finished off Dae, but Dae was not in control. Hyun-Ki was. Her eyes grew darker and had a sinister look on it. Que-Min was somewhat afraid of what may happen next. Hyun-Ki started to walk towards Que-Min as she quickly got back up and ran for her ready to launch another punch. But like before, Hyun-Ki dodged it, and did a spin back kick, knocking Que-Min into the ground. Revenge was the only thing on the fighter had on her mind. Shattered hatred was in Hyun-Ki's heart and rage was all that was left. Slowly, Que-Min got back up with even more confusion in her head.

"B-b-but…how? You were almost fainting before you got up!" Que-Min stuttered.

"Now you will feel pain." Hyun-Ki said with an evil smirk rising to her mouth. After relentless attacks, Que-Min can barely stand up. Hyun-Ki started to walk towards the fallen fan girl fighter. Blood was dripping from Que-Min's bruised arm, and scratches were lined up back and forth along her legs. She wasn't even sure if her wrists were broken

"Dae! Stop it!" Ga-Woon ran from the edge of the park cautious of Hyun-Ki's movements. Hyun-Ki stood there with an emotionless stare. As Ga-Woon got closer to Hyun-Ki, the harder it was to move…she stood there paralyzed. She wasn't sure why…but a voice was calling in her head. It was Dae.

"Damn…what bother some," Hyun-Ki muttered. "I'll be back Dae…and one day, for good." The darkness in the mind started to fade as Ga-Woon got closer to Dae's still body.

He came up behind Dae and restrained her body on the pressure points.

Hyun-Ki had completely fallen into another slumber, along with Dae. For now, they were both resting.

As Dae fell to the floor Ga-Woon and Tae helped to get Dae's body back up. She was unconscious for the moment being.

"Will she be ok?" asked Tae, worried about Ga-Woon's cousin.

"Yeah, she's out cold for now." The couple laid Dae's body on the grass carefully and went over to where Que-Min was. She was badly wounded but still conscious struggling to stand up.

"Are you ok?" asked Tae.

"Yeah I'm fine. What happened? Before she was almost fainting but then she came back to life with more deadly moves." wondered Que-Min. When she stood back up almost unable to, another guy showed up.

"Que-Min, are you alright? Word got out that you were fighting again." The teen spoke said in a calm voice with a hint of worry. He wore sun glasses, normal clothes for a guy.

"Ghoon-Ham, I'm ok." Said Que-Min. Ghoon-Ham walked over and held her arm over his shoulders, helping her stand up better.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, angered. She pointed to Dae. Shock painted on Ghoon-ham's face.

"Holy Shit! It's her! It's actually her! Hyun-Ki!" he said...

_End of Chapter_ - Sorry ending it here. I'll make more soon. Don't worry. My hands just hurt. What do you guys think about this one? Review about this later:D What do you think of this so far? Thank you for taking the time to read this!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Thank you so much Betabonanza for reviewing this fanfic again! well here's part 3 everyone! Enjoy!

**FYI: this is will be in a different person then it was on QUIZILLA! And I DO NOT own Kill Me Kiss Me!**

_Story Starts:_

"What? Ghoon-Ham, how do you know her?" asked Tae in confusion.

"Who are you and how do you know Hyun-Ki?" shouted Ga-Woon (a/n – I'm sorry, its been a while since I read Kill Me Kiss Me so I'm not sure if Ga-Woon met Ghoon-Ham or not. Sorry!)

"My name is Ghoon-Ham Che you faggot, remember it well." Tae, Kun, and Ga-Woon paused. They now knew who he was, one of the most dangerous gang leaders in Korea, the one who took down Jung-Woo so easily and fought Kai. Ghoon-Ham ignored the three's reaction and helped Que-Min up as he started to shout at her.

"What the hell are you thinking! Taking on Hyun-Ki like that!" he said to Que-Min.

"What! Who the hell is Hyun-Ki! Why the hell should I not take her on!" retorted Que-Min.

"Hyun-Ki's one of the most deadly fighters in the South! She took out one of the best gangs and nearly killed the leader!" shouted a very worried Ghoon-Ham

"What are you talking about?" replied a bewildered Que-Min.

"You don't know anything!" yelled Ghoon-Ham.

While Ghoon-Ham and Que-Min were battling it out like an old married couple, Kun, Ga-Woon, and Tae stood in the background watching with faces like that showed annoyance (Kun), confused (Ga-Woon), and in a way interested (Tae).

"They must have a…confusing relation ship," commented Tae.

"Yeah..." replied Ga-Woon "a very sucky one too,"

Kun stayed silent for a while then said, "They fight like you two,"

"HEY!" shouted Tae and Ga-Woon in harmony.

Kun rolled his eyes and concentrated back on to the couple's argument, not that it was even interesting at all.

"-But I nearly finished her off!" explained Que-Min

"Weren't you nearly killed before they came?" Ghoon-Ham mentioned.

"Well err no! I still had a chance at winning!" Que-Min knew her chances were slim to nothing.

"Liar, you know you were already beaten when Hyun-Ki was fighting." Ghoon-Ham snorted. Que-Min had lost this argument.

"I thought so, now let's go!" commanded Ghoon-Ham as he dragged Que-Min by the sleeve of her shirt, arguing as they left the park.

After a few seconds of silence the three's, Ga-Woon's, Tae's, and Kun's, attention was pulled towards Dae. Her body was beaten up pretty badly. As Que-Min and Ghoon-Ham were now out of site Ga-Woon picked up Dae's body carefully.

"We have to take her home." commanded Ga-Woon. The sky suddenly started to shadow over with dark wisps of grey clouds. It shrouded the city.

"But your house is too far to get to." said Kun. Thunder pounded the grey board that no longer had splashes of sun in it.

"So is mine." added Tae. The three all looked at each other trying to figure out where to place Dae for her to heal.

"I know where!" shouted Tae full of optimism. Tae just suddenly ran off ahead to lead them there, leaving the two boys in the dust.

"Come on you two!" Kun and Ga-Woon had carried Dae's body while following in pursuit.

Ga-Woon and Kun soon caught up with Tae's fast running. The rain was starting to shower on them as they continued to turn at sidewalks and crossed the slippery streets.

"Damn! If we don't get Dae somewhere to rest then she'll catch a cold!" thought Ga-Woon. With in a couple of minutes they had arrived at an apartment complex.

It was a simple and small one from what Ga-Woon and Kun can tell from the outside. Tae started to ring the door bell like crazy hoping for some one to answer.

"Let's just hope he's home." she said all worried.

"_HE_?" shouted Ga-Woon but Tae acted as if she didn't hear him and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Yes?" said a low groggy voice as the door slightly opened. When the door was completely open, standing in through it was Jung-Woo!

"Jung-Woo can we come in?" said Tae quickly.

"There's no time for that!" said Ga-Woon when Ga-Woon saw Dae's cheeks tinting a faint red. He, followed by Kun, barged into the home, not waiting around for an answer. As they came in they laid Dae's now pale body on the couch with her still unconscious in the cozy and warm den. Ga-Woon took off his school jacket and laid it on top of his cousin as a blanket.

"What is this about and what's wrong with her?" asked Jung-Woo with a straw in his mouth unconcerned and uncaring of the situation.

"It's a long story." said Tae.

"Hmm, make it quick Tae," said Jung-Woo as he walked into the near by kitchen and sat down on the chair. The other two, so were still slightly wet followed and sat down while Tae started to go clean up and make some tea for the three boys. With in minutes Ga-Woon, with help from Tae, explained to Jung-Woo the situation. Kun just sat there in silence. The duo told him everything except about Hyun-Ki and that you just passed out from exhaustion after fighting.

"Please Jung-Woo! Can she stay here? Only till tomorrow." begged Tae.

"Why here?" asked Jung-Woo with his usual monotone.

"Have a heart Jung." said Kun trying to not seem to care.

"Yeah Jung, my parents will kill me if they saw her in this condition." said Ga-Woon.

"She only needs to heal and rest till tomorrow." added Tae.

"Yeah, she's tough. Just let her stay here till tomorrow. Me and Kun will come by tomorrow to pick her up." offered Ga-Woon.

At first Jung-Woo went into thought; then he finally said, "Fine. Just don't blame me if she kills you tomorrow, or Ghoon-Ham, this is his place after all." said Jung-Woo.

"Thank You! Thank You!" said Ga-Woon with starry eyes, nearly clinging to Jung-Woo's legs crying in tears.

"Don't be such a drama queen!" said Kun as he punched Ga-Woon on the head.. "We should get going."

Tae thanked Jung-Woo over and over again until she made it to the door way with Jung-Woo following.

"What if she wakes up?" he asked Tae.

"Umm uh, just tell her that...uh..." Tae was trying to think of something or an excuse.

"Just tell her that she passed out and she has to stay here. Add that I couldn't come pick her up at the time. And uh... she can't go home by her self since she will ... uh get lost. Yeah that's it! I'll just tell my mom she has to stay at a friend's house for the night for a project!" said Ga-Woon

"Fine," Jung-Woo sighed with no emotion on his face as usual.

"Thank You Jung-Woo." said Tae as she and the boys left. So now it's only Dae and Jung-Woo. Hours past and Dae still didn't wake up yet, Jung-Woo were in the next room, watching TV, and now it's mid-night.

"Hmm…Ghoon-Ham didn't come home, must be with Que-Min," thought Jung-Woo.

Dae's eyes shot open as she felt a surge of pain in her head, and she started to panic at where she might be.

"Where am I?" she said to herself. "What happened?" When her vision was clear and not a big blur she saw that she was in a dark room. She'd realized that she was finally some where else.

"Where the hell am I?" Dae shouted. She heard footsteps from the other room start to walk into the room that she was in. Dae stood up, trying to find a place to hide. But when she knew that the person was in the same room. So she fell back to couch with her heart racing. When the shadowed stranger turned on the light switch Dae saw it was Jung-Woo looking flat and was chewing on a straw?

"I see your awake." he said. He walked over to where she was. Now her heart is pounding faster than the rain drops that were falling outside were.

"Why the hell is he here? And why is my heart starting to pace faster?" she thought for every step the feminine boy took

He crouched down to Dae and reached his hand out. He placed it on Dae's fore head.

"You don't have a fever anymore." He held out your hand. He rolled her shirt sleeves up. He scanned to make sure the cuts didn't open again and the bruises were ok. By now Dae had a tint of light pink on her cheeks. She felt the heat rise on them too.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" thought Dae frantically.

"Why are you red? Do you have a fever again?" asked Jung-Woo. Dae snapped out of thought.

"Oh no, I'm fine." She turned her head away from him.

"Your cousin told me that you have to stay here because passed out from something." he said trying to remember.

"Oh okay." Dae said "Damn you Ga-Woon!" she thought.

"I'll be in the other room, call me or whatever if you need something."

"Oh okay. Can I use the phone?" she asked.

"Go ahead; it's over in the other room. I barely make calls on it anyways." replied Jung-Woo as he pointed to the next room.

Dae followed Jung-Woo into the next room still lost in thought too busy to hear Jung-Woo said,

"Watch you step-" by then Dae was already falling from where she had tripped on a stair step she didn't see.

"Damn, not again." Dae thought as she was about to brace her self for the impact of the tile. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Jung-Woo had once again caught her, even though Dae barely fell, but this time she didn't fall on him like earlier that day. Dae felt her heart race faster. She was soon paralyzed with embarrassment and shock she didn't notice Jung-Woo lifted her back on her feet. But while doing so in the process he some how managed to, brush his lips against Dae's cheek!

End of Chapter - Sorry ending it here. I'll make more soon. Don't worry. My hands just hurt. What do you guys think about this one? Review about this later:D What do you think of this so far? Did Jung-Woo do this on purpose or accident? How will Dae react? Stay tuned for next time! Thank you for taking the time to read this!


End file.
